The Life and Times of a Veela Mate
by Crazer57
Summary: Many have read those stories with Draco as a Veel and Harry as his mate. This is similar. But this time Harry's the Veela. Guess who is mate is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone....sadly.....yes.....If only all of us could own just a little bit of these hot sexy men......yeah......  
  
Summary: Harry just learned that he's a Veela.....and who's his mate? I BET YOU CAN GUESS! MANY MANY PAIRINGS! There's D/H and one other but I'm not going to tell you. Hee hee. It's all slash though. Unless I decide to add some Her/R into this. Once I get going this is all going to be in Draco's view, but until then I will notify you which character is talking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~Harry's POV~~~ Breakfast again. I had another one of those dreams. In fact, I believe it was the same dream. Absolutely lovely. Not really. I was joking. Of course I did get to see my parents. That is a plus. Dumbledore just gave me a wink. That can never be a good sign. Ever. I can tell. He wants to talk to me. He gives a glance over to the Slytherin table. And I just know, he already knows.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~Draco's POV~~~ Dumbledore and his winks. I slowly rise from the Slytherin table when he rises from the head table. Oddly, I see Potter rise at the same time. Great. So Dumbledore knows, and he's gonna make Potter and I work it our probably. I walk as slowly as I can to the headmaster's office. Yet somehow, Potter and I make it there at exactly the same time. He gives me a genuine smile. A real one.  
  
"Potter." I nod.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Did he just call me...? No, no he didn't.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
He answers.  
  
"Gotta wait for the whole response Malfoy, it might get you in a lot of trouble some day."  
  
"Thanks Potter, for the lovely advice."  
  
"My Pleasure."  
  
Finally Dumbledore arrives. Like he was waiting for us to get acquainted or something. You never know with that man.  
  
"Skittles."  
  
Skittles? Dumbledore...what are we going to do with you? You use a candy, a muggle candy none the less, as a password to your office? And then the door opened. Humungous staircase. Of course I've never been in this place. Never been to the Headmasters office. But look over at Potter and he's totally not bothered by the whole situation. Like he's been here a million times before. Oh yeah, that's right. He's the golden boy, therefore he's probably invited up here for tea or something every day. Slowly we follow Dumbledore. And I mean slowly. It's not like we're in any hurry here or anything right? WRONG! I would appreciate if we can get this meeting over with as soon as possible. Another set up footsteps behind me. But I'm the last person...  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Hardly the time to call me by my first name Draco."  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Never a good response from my godfather. Yes yes yes, Godfather. It's obvious the way we act together. Finally we get to the top of the stairs. And it seems like I'm the only person surprised by the surroundings. I feel strangely out of the crowd in here. My Godfather is looking at me with mild amusement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot you've never been in here."  
  
I sneer.  
  
"I was sure that the son of one of the richest Wizards would be invited into the Headmasters office for tea every day."  
  
"Well, obviously you're wrong Potter."  
  
I turn and sit down in a chair closest to the door. Just in case I need to run you know. Finally we all get settled in and Dumbledore stares at us with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Please Albus could we just get on with it."  
  
I look at Snape with obviously a funny face because he snickers, but then regains his composure. Can't ruin his appearance in front of the Golden- Boy. Potter seems mildly pleased with the situation. He can't take his eyes off of Dumbledore and/or Snape.  
  
"What are you staring at Potter?" I snap at him.  
  
"Well, first of all, Snape-"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore obviously felt the need to correct him.  
  
"Professor Snape," he emphasized the word. "Called Professor," Yet again, he felt the need to emphasize the professor. "Dumbledore...Albus! And then he LAUGHED!"  
  
"I don't see your amusement in this situation Potter."  
  
"Well obviously you don't have a sense of humor Malfoy. Because, Snape, excuse me, Professor Snape NEVER LAUGHS!"  
  
"Well, why don't we get to what we all originally came for why don't we?"  
  
Thank you Dumbledore for saving me from this HELL.  
  
"Yes why don't we," Severus adds in.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that the only one, besides me, not in the total darkness is Professor Snape here. Would you care to explain Severus?"  
  
"The honor is yours Albus."  
  
"Hmm, thank you Severus, but you know you will have to pipe in at some point."  
  
"I understand can we just get on with it?"  
  
Pushy Pushy Severus. Why in such a rush?  
  
"Alright, well I'm sure that you two boys have some idea of what is going on. With the dreams that you've been having."  
  
Potter and I exchange looks. You too Potter?  
  
"Well, let's just cut to the chase why don't we Albus?"  
  
"Of course. Harry, you're a Veela, and Draco you're his Mate. Obviously."  
  
"And how would you know that Professor?" I squint my eyes and glare at him.  
  
"You are the only two boys have dreams here at the school. Besides Severus here of course."  
  
"Then why isn't Severus Harry's mate, or, or, Severus MY mate." Oooh, that came out extremely wrong. "No, alright. I understand now."  
  
"Well, I DON'T!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, please have a seat." While Dumbledore tries to quiet Harry down, I share a look with Severus.  
  
"No, I will not have a seat. Since he's MY mate, shouldn't I know? And why didn't I know about me being a veela until now?"  
  
"Harry please! Severus you see what's going on here? This is why I always give a little background before I say the big secret."  
  
Severus just laughs. It actually is quite humorous if you look at it in a certain way. I guess you just have to be me to see it in that light. Dumbledore turned back and looked at Potter.  
  
"Harry, are you currently involved with someone right now?"  
  
"Y-y-yes. Why does it matter?"  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore turned to my Godfather with a mocking smile.  
  
"Hmph. If the Veela is involved with someone when they find out who their supposed mate is...then...their child, or Godchild is the mate for the Veela's child."  
  
"Severus, you kept out a key ingredient in that explanation..."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, of course. Harry, your father was a veela, and before he figured out your mother was his mate he was involved with me."  
  
Whoa. Wait a minute. Complete silence. No one dares to talk. Severus has something red on his cheeks...oh, he's blushing.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Thank you Golden-boy for finally speaking up.  
  
"Yes, your father was gay, alright? So since I have no children, the 'honor' falls to Draco, since he's my Godson."  
  
"Lovely." Heads turn. Oops, said it out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what are your thoughts on this?"  
  
"My thoughts? My thoughts are that this is extremely crazy, I don't understand. By the way Harry, who are you involved with right now?"  
  
"Blabobasdf Zambasdifondsa"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Blaiasd;lkjasdf Zambinasdflka;jsf"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"BLAISE ALRIGHT?"  
  
"You, and Blaise? I can't believe it."  
  
"Well believe it, because it's true."  
  
"But he never-"  
  
"Said anything? I know, because he was too embarrassed."  
  
"And bloody likely! Look who he's dating!"  
  
"Draco, watch your mouth." Severus gave me a sharp look in the eye. "Don't insult others unless you wish to be insulted yourself."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well then," Dumbledore again. "That settles it. You two will move into a room all your own, and will work out your differences to save wizard-kind."  
  
Potter looks at me. And I just sneer back. Like that will ever happen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you need to pack up your things. You may tell your friends whatever you should like. And you will be moving in together this night. I shall see you directly after dinner." He stands up like he's going to come and let us out of the door, but then just simply walks into another room to fend for ourselves in this jungle of an office.  
  
"Well, that's that." Severus stands and starts to walk out the door. And here we are, Potter and me. Potter just harrumphs and walks out the door following Severus so I'm sitting alone.  
  
"That means you can leave Mr. Malfoy."  
  
It's like a fire started in my chair. I swear, I was up and out of there before you could say "CHEESE!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you likey-liked (Jack on Will & Grace). Well, the next chapter will be their first night together. I haven't decided if there's going to be action or not. And the dream's won't be explained for another couple of chapters. Review and tell me how I did! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone....sadly.....yes.....If only all of us could own just a little bit of these hot sexy men......yeah......  
  
Summary: Harry just learned that he's a Veela.....and who's his mate? I BET YOU CAN GUESS! MANY MANY PAIRINGS! There's D/H and one other but I'm not going to tell you. Hee hee. It's all slash though. Unless I decide to add some Her/R into this. Once Now you can all safely assume this is in Draco's POV unless otherwise noted.  
  
I watch the men in front of me with great caution. I make sure to have around 10 feet of clearance in front of me. Well, until I started looking at my feet and they both (purposely!) slowed down and I ended up right next to them. Or they ended up right next to me. Whichever way you choose to look at it. Half full. Half empty. Well, as soon as we got to the main staircase Severus started to head down, and I followed him, or at least started, but he turned around.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will follow Mr. Potter to your new dormitory."  
  
"How does he know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, how do I know where it is? I'm going to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"How wrong you are Mr. Potter. The paintings will show you the way. So will the staircases." He gave a quick 'smile' before turning and heading downstairs.  
  
"Well this is just bloody lovely." I cross my arms in front of my chest and just look at the other boy...man...boy...HIM in front of me.  
  
"Shall we go?" He asks me a simple question. And I respond by simply raising my eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Silence. For quite a while. Until I finally get up the nerve. We'd probably climbed about five flights of stairs.  
  
"So why do you have to lead?"  
  
He stops so abruptly I slam into his back.  
  
"Maybe because you'll do that if you lead."  
  
Nice answer, Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have if you weren't walking so slow."  
  
"Oh come off it."  
  
He _finally _turns around.  
  
"Well at least now I can see your face."  
  
"Now now, no fighting boys, just keep heading up the stairs."  
  
We both look towards the voice coming from the picture on our right. Sylvia the Squasher.  
  
"Squasher? Why are you called that?"  
  
I'm curious, not just because it's a woman, but because I'm afraid she might squash us.  
  
"I carried this club around you see?" She pointed to the club in her left hand. "And squashed everything in my path."  
  
"That's nice, let's go Harry."  
  
"Way ahead of you."  
  
So we sprint, and sprint, along the way getting little pickup notes from all the paintings pushing us forward.  
  
"When – _huff_ – will – _huff_ – this – _huff_ – end?"  
  
I can barely breath. I never knew I was this out of shape, but Harry I look up to see is at least a floor above me.  
  
"Wait for me at least?"  
  
"Why should I wait now when I have to spend my whole life with you?"  
  
Good point.  
  
"Only 5 more floors."  
  
"Oh shove it, you're not walking this, don't give me that bull."  
  
The painting was quite taken aback, but I'll just apologize later. I keep climbing and when I get to the top, Harry is barely out of breath and my head feels like it's caving in. I take a hold of his arm just in time before my legs give out. Great, now I have to depend on a Gryffindor to carry me-  
  
"I'm not going to carry you."  
  
Well that solves that problem.  
  
"I guess I'll just crawl then."  
  
"I guess you will."  
  
I snort. He doesn't even have the decency...  
  
_But! _It turns out that being annoying can really get you what you want.  
  
"Ohhhh...it hurts sooooo much...."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But it huuuuuurrrrrttttssss..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh.....uuuuuggggggghhhh...."  
  
"Fine, climb on."  
  
Works every time.  
  
Well, eventually we get to the room, not that bad looking actually, we each have separate bedrooms, decorated with our house colors. There's a nice living room, with a fireplace, and a couple of couches, decorated in reds, greens, and browns. Nice earthy tones. The bathroom is pink...enough said I think?  
  
So we get comfortable and it comes time to decide what we want to do about dinner. Do we stay in the comfort of our own "home"? or do we face the masses...  
  
"And drown in puddles of our own demise?"  
  
My words exactly. Except out of his mouth.  
  
"I choose life."  
  
Surprising for a Gryffindor to say.  
  
"Fine, we'll stay in."  
  
It's definitely fine with me. And now, what to eat is the question?  
  
"What do you like to eat?"  
  
I shrug.  
  
"Mostly anything as long as it's good quality."  
  
"Well, then you might want to make the food, because I'm not sure that It's going to be that good if I make it."  
  
I smirk.  
  
"Go ahead, try me."  
  
"I always thought you were a spoiled little brat."  
  
Who said I wasn't?  
  
But before I could actually ask the question he romped off to go make dinner. Fine then, just leave me alone. At least it's alone with my thoughts.  
  
Alone with my thoughts of what has actually happened all today. I've been told today, that 1) I'm gay, which I guess explains the nice earthy tones comment earlier. 2) My godfather is gay, which surely explains the decorations of his room. And 3) that I am to live with Harry Potter, and that I am suredly going to fall in love with him.  
  
Just a normal day right?  
  
How does someone deal with news like this? I mean. I'm not sure I can, truthfully. I just don't...  
  
Oh great, now I'm crying. A Malfoy never cries. Well, just this once...  
  
And now he comes in the room. Oh now, he's hugging me. Leave it up to a Gryffindor.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"Just trying to be helpful."  
  
"Well, be helpful by finishing dinner."  
  
"It's done, just so you know. But I'm eating in my room since you obviously don't want to be with me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
This is just a great start isn't it?  
  
He made pasta. Not one of my favorites, mainly because I'm a vegetarian, and he loaded this up with meat sauce! I'll deal. I'll scrape it off or something.  
  
"I'll probably die from this you know."  
  
I yell at him into his room.  
  
"Die from what?"  
  
"The dead animal spread all over one of my daily doses of bread."  
  
I hear a snort from his room.  
  
"Scrape it off."  
  
"I did, but its dead juices are still all over my NOODLES!"  
  
"Well screw you!"  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
Pause. Then,  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Don't give me the opportunity to squeeze your words Potter, it could be your biggest mistake."  
  
He comes walking into the room.  
  
"What? Gonna turn me into Dark Voldy? Oohh! I'm scared!"  
  
That does it. I pin him against the wall faster than he knew anything was happening.  
  
"Don't you ever say that I serve that ugly, thing, ever again. I can't belive..."  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know, now could you kindly let go of me?"  
  
I finally, for the first time look into his eyes. They're much more innocent than I thought.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Much darker green than I had ever remembered them to be.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
I had never noticed how beaut-  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"What? I was just thinking!"  
  
"Must have been awful deep thinking."  
  
Nice Potter.  
  
I let go of him and walk away with my hands up, feeling slightly contaminated.  
  
"You're hands aren't burning are they?"  
  
What?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, that's what happened when Quirrel touched me in our first year. You know, when he was being possessed by Voldemort."  
  
He shrugs.  
  
"No, they're not burning."  
  
I walk into the bathroom to wash my hands.  
  
I hear a snort from his direction.  
  
"You're like a cat."  
  
I stop and turn around.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because cat's always wash themselves after they eat."  
  
Oh. I turn back to what I was previously doing. I turn the water heat to hot, and then cast a spell to make the water even hotter.  
  
I hear another snort from his direction.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"If your hands weren't burning before, they certainly will now."  
  
I blow him off and put my hands under the steady stream of water.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Told you."  
  
Bloody Gryffindor.  
  
"Shut up and get me some ice or something."  
  
"That will make it worse."  
  
"WORSE! How can it get any worse! I'm surprised I still have skin left on my hands!"  
  
"Make the water cool, and run your hands under it."  
  
Fine. So I turn the water to cool and dip my hands under, expecting more pain, I pull back after a split second. But, no pain. Bloody, know-it-all Gryffindor.  
  
"Feels better doesn't it?"  
  
He's standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame.  
  
I shrug. "I suppose."  
  
"Get a wash cloth, run it under cool water, and drape it over your hands. No Quidditch for you tonight."  
  
"What are you, my mother? And how do you know all this stuff?"  
  
He shrugs. "I've had many burns, and I've learned the best ways of healing them."  
  
Oh.  
  
"I'm going to invite Ron and Hermione up tomorrow, hope you don't mind."  
  
He walks back to the dark green couch in the center of the living room.  
  
"I suppose I don't have a say in this?"  
  
He smiles at me.  
  
"Nope. But I promise I'll let you have your friends over. Anyway, we have Hogsmeade this weekend, so that will be some alone time with our friends."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I guess I'm going to head off to bed."  
  
"But it's only 7:30."  
  
Bloody, know-it-all Gryffindor.  
  
"Fine. I'll sit in here with you."  
  
Silence. For quite a while. Seems like it should be 10pm by the time I ask the time.  
  
"7:55."  
  
Save me from this pit of despair.  
  
"So what are characteristics of your type of veela's then?"  
  
"You think I know? I found out the news at the same time you did."  
  
Right. Silence again. And this time I swear it was at least 10pm when I asked what time it is.  
  
"8:30."  
  
But that would be too good to be true. At least he has something to do. He's reading a muggle book. Lord of the Rings, I believe it is.  
  
"So what is your book about?"  
  
"A ring."  
  
Really, I couldn't gather from the cover.  
  
"What about a ring?"  
  
"An evil ring."  
  
Really.  
  
"Why is it so long then?"  
  
"Because all these people are on a quest to destroy it. There's a wizard in it you know."  
  
Really.  
  
"And the name is..."  
  
"Gandalf, well, Mithrandir technically, but everyone just calls him Gandalf."  
  
Really.  
  
"You would like them."  
  
Really.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. I'm on the second book, so if you want to start on the first one," he throws it to me, "there it is."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chapter 1. A Long-Expected Party  
  
I think that will be the end of this chapter. I think I can write more, but this seemed like a good ending... I will be gone for a week, but hopefully I will have time to write down SOME ideas for this story, and type it up when I get back. By the way, I'm sending out a call for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, you can email me. It should be in my profile! Review Please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone….sadly…..yes…..If only all of us could own just a little bit of these hot sexy men……yeah……

Summary: Harry just learned that he's a Veela…..and who's his mate? I BET YOU CAN GUESS! MANY MANY PAIRINGS! There's D/H and one other but I'm not going to tell you. Hee hee. It's all slash though. Unless I decide to add some Her/R into this. Once Now you can all safely assume this is in Draco's POV unless otherwise noted.

Well, as it turns out, I was up practically half the night reading that bloody book. I didn't even finish it.

I walk in the kitchen and sit down to the bowl of already soggy cereal sitting at the table.

"That was mine."

"Too bad, that's why you set it there, and not here."

I point to our respective places at the table.

"I didn't know we had assigned seats in our own home." He looks at me grudgingly.

I shrug.

"Now you do." I smile and set to eating the cereal. I hear him sigh from next to me and get out more cereal and milk. Yes! I am ruler of the kitchen. And tomorrow, I take over the world!

"Stop gloating."

"Excuse me?"

"I can see your face no matter how far you're bent over the cereal. I can tell you're happy with how you got my cereal. It's not that big of an accomplishment. And besides, I got crunchier cereal than you."

He finishes off with a slight sing-songy tone to his voice.

"Now you're the one that's gloating."

There's silence for a while.

"And probably a bigger serving too, because I was eating some of that in the bathroom just a couple min-"

"Oh that's just gross!"

I slide the bowl over to him and take his from in front of him.

"Hey!"

"You were the one that ate it in the bathroom. And _told _me about it no less. Did you at least wash your hands?"

"Maybe."

"See, now I just can't eat anymore."

I slide the other bowl to him and get up to retrieve a banana.

"By the way, you look awful."

He says to me as I sit down at the table once more.

"Thanks. You would too if you stayed up for four hours reading a stupid book."

"Well, obviously it's not stupid because you stayed up for four hours reading it."

Caught me again Potter.

"Fine, I liked it alright? Don't rub it in!"

"OOHH, Malfoy likes a Muggle book!"

"Don't!"

"Malfoy-"

"I said DON'T!"

"Alright!"

He sits down giving me a few looks, mostly confused looks, but I can tell, there was at least one look full of worry in there. To tell you the truth, I really don't mind him taunting me about a muggle book I've taken a liking to. It's just that when he calls me Malfoy, I guess it really doesn't fit anymore. I mean we're living together, he should probably call me by my given name, right?

"When are your friends coming over?" I ask politely.

"Early afternoon, maybe even for lunch. Or maybe we'll go join them for lunch."

"Except I will sit at the Slytherin table."

He shrugs. "That's fine with me."

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can finish that book before they come over."

"Have fun!" He waves goodbye at me in an almost real way.

I finished the book around noon. I was free of Harry's voice until I closed the last page.

"So are we going there or are they coming down here?"

"I can leave if you want."

"No!" He pokes his head around the corner. His voice sounds almost pleading, his eyes seem the same, until he regains himself and looks away.

"I mean, you can if you want, but I'd like it if you stayed here. Or at least if we could go to lunch together."

"That's just fine P-Harry."

His eyes meet mine. "Good." He almost whispers. He disappears around the corner again.

"So I'll tell them to come here in about an hour and a half?"

"It will take us that long to eat?"

"Well, I mean…" he was trying to make an excuse. "We have to make it and everything don't we?"

"Right, that's sounds about right." I'll just go along with his plan. Whatever he wants to do.

Suddenly I hear a small pop and look over to the fire just in time to see a head disappear.

"Harry,"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're being spied on."

"What do you mean?" His voice starts to sound closer as he walks around the corner.

"Well, there was just a head in the fire, what else do you think that could mean, except that we're being spied on?"

He's leaning over me so that his chest is gently touching the top of my head.

"There's a note!" He exclaims and walks over to the fire. "It's from Dumbledore."

Oh.

"_I hope you find this in due time, I'll try to make as much noise as possible as I leave to at least make it over the yelling and screaming. Wink _

What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know, keep going."

"_I will be coming to meet with you both tonight at around 8 o'clock. Be sure you've been dinnered up and are ready for a long explaining talk. And yes, Professor Snape will be joining us to do more explaining. He already agreed to take veritaserum if he is unable to answer the questions upon his own accord. _

Geez, that sounds serious."

"**Keep going!**"

"Right.

_I hope to see you at 8 tonight._

Well, that's a lovely letter. I wonder what they've found out."

"Yeah, me too."

There's a silence, then…

"Lunch?"

I silently laugh at how easily his mind is taken to food.

"Sure."

He makes us both some _Ramen_ in a matter of 10 minutes and we sit quietly eating a bit.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…" I answer with a mouth full of noodles.

"What do you think of this arrangement?"

I'm confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean living with me. I mean living with your father's, master's archenemy. What do

you feel about it?"

"I suppose I haven't had time to think about it."

"You've been over there reading your book for quite a while, I would have thought THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TIME!!"

Whoa.

"What's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok, I'll be back." He shoots out of his chair and walks briskly out of the room, I hear the painting shut.

That was an interesting experience. I wonder what's wrong with him?

And then pain. Oh Merlin this hurts, I hear Harry outside give a tiny scream. I run as fast as I can outside because I just have a feeling that his has something to do with him, and we run into eachother. Right as the painting opens. And it's like we can't pull apart, we're too afraid to pull apart.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure." He says while taking short gasping breaths.

"Why don't you catch your breath and I'll see what happens when I go get a glass of water."

"Right."

I break away from him and walk slowly towards the kitchen. I get us both some cold glasses of water and come back to find him leaning over the couch clutching his stomach.

"Don't you dare say you're going to puke."

He shakes his head, thankfully.

"No, I'm just…recuperating in a sense."

"Well why don't you recuperate while sitting down and I'll join you."

He nods and settles himself on the edge of the couch. I walk over and hand him a glass of water before retreating to the opposite end of the couch. I take a quick glance at him to see he's just blankly staring at the glass of water in his hand.

"Drink, I didn't poison it."

"I know." He says it so softly I have to strain to here it.

And so we both sit there sipping our water and thinking about what just happened.

"Do we want to try it again? See if it's a one time thing or something?"

He shrugs in response. That's real helpful.

And a bit more of the comfortable silence where we both ignore eachother and sip our water. But he seems just a tad bit quiet to me.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugs.

"Oh come on, don't just shrug everything off. At least tell me something. Tell me you hate me, I don't care." It's like I need to hear his voice.

"I don't hate you."

"That's nice to know. So, are your feelings just up to a point of strong dislike for me at this point?"

He shrugs.

"Back to that now are we?"

He shrugs.

"Oh screw you. I'm going to my room."

I see him shrug before I get up.

"Do you want me to take your glass to the kitchen?"

He shrugs.

"Seriously, what is going on with you? I've never seen you this way!"

There's no movement, at least that's a step in the right direction, I hope. I wait, to see if he says anything, and right when I turn away…

"It's just…" He cuts off, so I wait even more. "It's like I had a vision when, you know."

"Yeah," I say in response. I join him again on the couch, a little closer than before.

"It was my parents, my mom was screaming after my dad as he ran to go save Snape, it must've been. And my dad had this look on his face, this look of extreme pain, and now I know what pain he felt." He trails off a bit at the end.

It's not like I know how to respond to this so I just reach over and lightly touch his arm. And it's like a wave of relief washes over me, and I can tell he feels it too. He looks up and me and grabs my hand. The more contact the better. And then before I know it his lips are on mine. It's like tasting roasted chicken for the first time in years after eating only water and bread. It's like tasting sugar after eating a whole lemon. It was the sweetest tasting thing. But I couldn't. This could lead to more, my father would expect me to…and then his tounge his invading my mouth, and I couldn't resist. I bring my tounge into the battle for the kiss…but I can't. I draw away. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds breathing hard before he starts to lean in for another taste. But I draw back.

"I'll go wash these dishes, I'll make dinner tonight." I rush away and don't even look back to see his reaction.

* * *

I sit in my bedroom for the rest of the day. About an hour after sitting in silence I hear a quite sob coming from outside. And I know it's him, and I know it was me who did the hurt to him, but I couldn't go outside. I couldn't let…that…happen again. I'm just so afraid that once my father finds out about this, and knows that we're close, then he's going to expect it of me to give Harry to Voldemort. I don't think I could do that. Even if I was going to willingly be a death eater. I try to block out his sobs coming from the next room, and when I realize that it won't happen, I let a single tear fall down my face. I lay back and let my silent tears consume me.

* * *

I wake up to the sounds of voices outside my room. Voices, who could be here except for Harry? Did Hermione and Ron eventually make it over here? I step out of my room and am greeted by a smile from Dumbledore and an absolutely horrifying look from Severus.

"You fell asleep," came Harry's voice from the couch.

"Like I hadn't noticed." I replied just a bit too icily.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet.

I walked calmly over the couch and sat next to Harry, and I had to sit right next to him. Because Severus was sitting on the opposite side as Harry. So I hung my head my head in defeat and sat next to him. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand reach out for mine. I jumped and looked to find Harry looking at me expectantly. I grabbed back and squeezed which obviously was the correct response because he smiled and I immediately felt his hand grow warm.

"I assume by now that you've noticed the bond that you two share. You will find that you need to be closer before you can be farther. Of course, Harry will be more affected by the bond than you, Draco, just because he is the one with the veela blood. But as you two get closer, Draco, you too will share the bond." I met Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"And now it's Severus's turn to describe all that will happen, seeing as though he is the one with the most on hand experience that we have."

I see Severus take a deep breath and I sympathize with him. This has got to be hard, remembering his old lover like this. No wonder he hated Harry so much. His father left him, for a _girl _no less. I chuckle as that thought runs through my mind and I hear Harry's voice.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"I'll explain later." I flash him a smile and turn back to my godfather.

"I thought maybe we should just start with questions that you two have so that I wouldn't have to go through everything." A bit of hurt passes over his eyes but it's gone before I could make understanding of it.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any questions?"

I do have at least one question.

"So how is it that since I'm not your blood son, that I have none of your blood, that I still _inherit _this relationship in a sense. How did it actually pass on to me?"

"It has nothing to do with blood. It just so happens that I consider you as my son, and that is how it happens. Whom ever the man or woman is with the veela blood will generally have a best friend or lover before they come to realize they are a veela. When they do realize it they have to leave their lover and, or, best friend and find their mate. The lover and, or, best friend is then left alone, and the next generation of their's will then have the honor of being a veela's mate."

"Honor? What do you mean by honor?" I ask leaning forward in my chair.

"It is most wizard and witches greatest wishes to become a veela's mate. It means unending happiness. The veela will treat you with the utmost respect, get you anything you desire, and somehow acquire ungodly amounts of money. You are blessed for the rest of your life. And if you do become a veela's mate, it is then the opportunity to cut off all former ties of family and friends and start a new life with your new lover."

"That means I could…" I drift off just dreaming about never having to see my father again.

"Of course in your situation, I wouldn't recommend that to you. One reason is that you could be a very important asset to the Order in the future, and plus your father, and you very well know, is dangerous. And we always need to watch our backs when it involves Lucius. You know how close he is to the Dark Lord."

I nod and look over to Harry. I nudge him gently in the ribs and he looks towards me.

"How about you? Any questions?"

He shrugs.

"Oh, we're not back to this again." I give him a look and a peck on the cheek, he doesn't even respond.

"I'll get to him later. The bond. Harry had tried to leave earlier and-"

"Pain right?" Dumbledore butted in.

"Yeah."

"That would be the bond. Like I said. You will learn you need to be closer to be farther. You're lucky that you two can sleep in different beds still. Usually it only takes a couple hours for the full bond to settle in."

"You mean we'll have to share a bed?" I ask unbelieving.

"Yes."

Great. We sit in silence for what seems like forever.

"I guess that's it then?" I break the silence hopefully.

"It looks like it." Dumbledore stands and Snape is right behind him.

"Just one more thing. I would recommend no visitors anymore, seeing as though the bond could have settled in just seconds ago. Have fun boys."

And I simply watch him leave, with Severus trailing behind him. Right at the entrance Severus turns around,

"If you ever have any more questions, you know where live." And with that he's gone.

I noticed then that Harry had left my side and gone to the kitchen.

"You alright?" I tentatively ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

He looks up at me in all seriousness. No sarcasm, nothing.

"Fine, fine, absolutely fine…Well, I'm pretty tired, so I guess I 'll see you in the morning?"

"Good night." He smiles at me.

* * *

Harry's POV

I start to head to my room after a couple minutes of relaxation in the Kitchen, my natural home. And then it hits me, that extreme pain. I don't know how else to describe it except, it's like a bullet through my heart, through my entire body. I collapse and scream. I don't know how much longer I'll stay conscious. And then I feel his hand on my back, that comforting touch. And then his voice, oh that beautiful voice.

"Sleep together tonight then?"

And the perfect words I might add. I chuckle a bit.

"I guess. I get the side closest to the bathroom."

I hear him laugh lightly.

"Right."

His arms slip under mine to support me as I stand up. I feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Nothing happens tonight."

He whispers in my ear. Right, nothing. He pushes me lightly forward, his hand on the small of my back.

"You relaxed yet?" I hear him say.

"Yeah," I answer. "I'm fine now."

"Good." But he doesn't stop helping me. He doesn't stop touching me. He leads me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed.

"Change in here, while I'm in the bathroom, I'll be back, do you think we can do it in separate rooms?" He chuckles.

"I hope." I lightly say back. I can tell we're avoiding the conversation. The conversation that almost came up about an hour ago. The conversation about his father. I don't want to bring it up. It's his business right? I'll just leave him be, and when he wants to talk about it…

That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will revolve around them dealing with the bond…stupid bond...it won't be here very long…I just had to make them stay together somehow and make them sleep together somehow…hehe.

R&R!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone….sadly…..yes…..If only all of us could own just a little bit of these hot sexy men……yeah……

Summary: Harry just learned that he's a Veela…..and who's his mate? I BET YOU CAN GUESS! MANY MANY PAIRINGS! There's D/H and one other but I'm not going to tell you. Hee hee. It's all slash though. Unless I decide to add some Her/R into this. Now you can all safely assume this is in Draco's POV unless otherwise noted.

This chapter is back to Draco's POV. We meet those nasty Slytherin's this chapter.

* * *

Bloody Potter. He thinks he's all high and important. Reading until the middle of the night. Alright I know I did that the other day, but no one else was in the room, right? It's too bad that I can't hurt him, the pain I'd feel on my side would be about worth it.

"Potter."

"Hmm?" he vaguely answered.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Hmm." Another vague answer.

"Come on, don't you know what time it is?"

He glanced over at the clock, but I could tell he didn't really look at it.

"Yeah."

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Demon Lord of Karanda."

Kinda demented, but whatever flies your broom!

"Well, can you at least turn off the light after this chapter?"

"But it's so exciting!" he pleaded and looked over at me with a small pout on his lips.

"You can read it tomorrow, I don't think you want to see what I'm like during school without any sleep."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." And he already turned back to the book.

I roll my eyes and try to get out as much light as possible. Obviously this time it worked because the next thing I remember was being woken up again because he was walking around.

I groaned. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm debating whether going to go check out the next book or not."

"I doubt this library would have it."

"No, I didn't get it from there, I got it from Snape."

Whoa. Did I just hear what I think I heard? That woke me up to at least have a decent conversation.

"Snape? Owns Muggle books? He's a DEATH EATER!"

"Not as much as you think. True enough, he is, but he's a spy. Or at least he was the last time I saw him at a meeting."

Meeting?

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, Order of the Pheonix."

He kept pacing around the room. Bloody annoying.

"Could you stop moving?"

He stops abruptly. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I responded with mild surprise, I didn't think he would actually listen to what I said.

But obviously saying it was 'fine' was the wrong thing to say, because then he started up the motion again.

"Come to bed would you?"

I rolled over to try and fall back asleep.

"Yes dear." I could almost hear the smirk on his lips. I felt the small dip in the mattress from his weight as he settled next me. The room became dark and I felt him curl up to me.

"Must you be so close?"

"Oh, sorry." He back up onto his side of the bed.

It's fine as long as you give me warning.

"It's fine as long as you give me warning."

"Well then I'm warning you now. I'm gonna sleep near you."

I didn't mean to say it, believe me, I didn't!

As I drifted off to sleep for probably the third time that night, I heard him faintly whisper, "Thank you," as he also drifted off.

* * *

_His lips brushed that sensitive spot that every guy has on his neck, you know? And it ran shivers down my spine. I felt his tongue leak out of his mouth and onto my neck. He pushed on my shoulder lightly so that I turned on my back. I lay practically spread eagle, succumbing to his every touch and breath on my skin. I looked up into those eyes and was surprised to see them smiling. He was almost laughing. I lightly smiled also. _

"_Draco." It whispered, because this must be a dream. "May I touch you?"_

_Oh boy was I waiting for that! _

"_Oh, merlin, YES!"_

_His fingertips brush my nipples and I feel them perk up at the attention. His mouth captured my lips in a dazzling, passionate kiss. I could barely breath. I felt his tongue slip out, seeking for entrance and I gladly let it enter my mouth. _

"_So smooth." It breathed on my lips, and I hadn't even noticed what his hands were doing, his mouth was such a wonder. _

_His lips continued their ministrations while his hands slowly rubbed along my chest paying special attention to those places where he got an extra gasp. He stopped kissing me for a bit and scooted down so that his head was right about where my bellybutton was. He continued moving his hands down until, OH GOD! He brushed against my length with such a caress that I could barely feel it, but it made me feel so good! _

"_Do it again!"_

"_Ah Drakie, no talking!"_

_Drakie? No matter, just keep those hands moving! _

_His lips started moving down now, towards the general area, I think you know of what I speak. His tongue did slight circles around my bellybutton as I gasped over and over again. I'd never felt this sort of pleasure before. His eyes laughed at me when I made a noise. I decided then, I should definitely make more noise. He slipped my boxers down, and I had no humility for him, he slowly brushed by length up and down, with just enough pleasure to make me moan for more. He abruptly grabbed it and started pumping. My back arched and I couldn't stop bucking. I screamed._

"_OH YES!"_

_And I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop anything. Over my screaming I barely heard, _

"_Come my baby, come Draco."_

_And come I did. _

"_OH HARRY YES!"_

* * *

I shot up in bed alarmed at what had just happened in my mind. It wasn't my first wet dream, but it was with _him _in the picture. His arm is lightly draped a little lower than my waist and I gasp at what he would say if he woke up and his arm was wet. No, no, no more. I decide right there and then that right now is a good time for a cold shower. I look to the clock and see that it's only a bit before when I'm supposed to wake up anyway. I look to him to see a slight smile on his face. I lightly take his arm off of me and get out of the bed. Right before I go into the bathroom I take a quick look at him. He's still smiling, and if possible, almost, laughing.

I couldn't keep my thoughts straight through all of Transfiguration. My thoughts kept drifting back to that dream that I had last night. And worst of it all, he was sitting right next to me, licking his lips, sucking on his fingers. Oh, if only those fingers were my-

Never mind. We'll stay away from that area of conversation. What am I supposed to do in this situation? I mean I know we're technically supposed to get married someday. But I was hoping to find a way around it. How am I supposed to tell him about this dream? And what if they keep happening?

Finally Transfiguration is over and we started heading over for lunch. This will be the first time facing the whole school, and actually be in a weird situation.

Let me explain it. We stayed in our rooms for breakfast, and it doesn't really matter where we sit in Transfiguration, so it didn't come as a big surprise that we were the last ones in and absolutely _had _to sit by each other. But now, we will have to sit by each other, and I'm not sure what other people will think. We haven't even decided what table we're going to sit at. Though with his mood lately I think I might be able to get by with sitting at the Slytherin table. Hopefully he won't mind. We walked out of the room, with me following him and his 'groupies' towards the Great Hall. Finally he lets them go and looks at me.

"Shall we head over?" He points towards the Slytherin Table.

"You mean you actually _want _to sit there?"

He shrugged. "I just assumed you would, and I thought, why not? I could handle it."

Gryffindor bravery.

"Fine, lets head over."

And so we walked over, and let me tell you what a mistake _that _was.

"What's he doing over here? Draco!"

Pansy's annoying voice stuns me.

"Haven't heard that voice in a while." I mutter under my breath. I hear him snicker slightly.

"Yes Pansy, I realize Potty is coming over here, but we'll just have to deal with it won't we sweety?"

I feel his stomach muscles clench next to me, I can tell he's holding in a laugh.

"Don't make me laugh." I whisper to him.

"She'll be suspicious." And then I turn back to Pansy, waiting for her reaction.

"Well, fine, we'll just make him fell _right _at home won't we Draco?"

"Oh yes darling, and I want him to sit next to me the whole time."

"But Draco!" Merlin, she's such a whiner, "I want to sit by you!"

"Well, there _are _two sides to me darling, just come sit over here, and we'll have potter on the edge."

I smile to her, hoping she'll catch the bait. And thank goodness she does.

"Whatever Draco, just as long as I sit by you!"

His stomach muscles are still tight as ever. I can tell he's really working on keeping that laugh in.

"Don't worry if I get any food on you, I'll just clean it up later alright?" I mutter to Harry under my breath. He gives a slight nod in response.

Well, we make it pretty far into lunch, and then pansy had to figure out (again I might add) that Harry was here.

"Since he's technically an unwelcome guest at our table, can't we do something to him?"

"And what did you have in mind darling?" I lean towards her making sure to breath on her ear. "Throwing food at him or something?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Works like a charm, that trick, gets her into a mood where she'll do anything, it's a real good thing to know.

"Alright, what I want you to do," as I continue to breath into her ear, "is pick up those chips in front of you and throw them as hard as you can at him. Aim especially for his legs so that when he stands up all the crumbs fall on the ground."

"Ok," she smiles lightly and takes a big handful of ships and throws it at him. It mostly misses him because she was trying to aim past me, which makes people start laughing at her. I lean away from her just in time to see her scowl. This is exactly what I want, she's not daring enough to do anything worse than glare at me, and everyone else's attention is directed at her.

"Our perfect time to depart," I mutter to him. "Let's go."

I see him nod and follow me.

"Walk briskly, you don't know when they'll realize that we left."

"I think they did, because there's something cold and wet on my back."

I take a quick look back, "Uhm, that's milk. That is _not _going to smell good in about 20 minutes. Let's go."

We luckily made it through the doors without anymore encounters.

"So are we going to have to sit with them everyday?"

I look at him. "Of course we are! Are you insane? If I don't, my father...he'll kill me. No, I have to keep my alliances with them!" My voice level steadily increases. I see him start to cower back.

"I'm sorry." I smile lightly. "Come on, lets get you out of those clothes."

Its amazing ever since this bond has actually set in, I've started caring about this guy more and more, and I don't know what to do about it. I wonder if he feels the same way though?

We reach our room in good time and he heads straight for the bathroom. I sit down on the couch waiting for him to come back out.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some clothes. Can you bring me some from the dresser?"

"Uh, yeah, what do you want to wear?"

"I don't care."

This could be fun. I open up his drawer to find some really out of fashion clothes.

"Harry, where did you get-"

"Just give me the clothes alright? Just grab some pants, a shirt, you don't need to ask questions."

"Ok, ok."

I open the door a crack and hand him the clothes.

"Thanks," he comes out the door. "I'm kind of ashamed of the clothes that I wear." He sort of shrugs and moves out of the room, and I assume towards the couch.

"Where _did _you get them?"

"They're hand-me-downs from my cousin. It's kind of hard to explain. I'll tell you later." He buries himself into his book. I shrug, recognizing his behavior and decide to get into my book: The Two Towers.

Well…that's the end of that chapter. I think next chapter I'll have a deep in touch conversation, and maybe some action wink. Alright. R&R! Tell me what you think, what you want to see, what you _don't _want to see, anything.


End file.
